


Sugar and cinnamon

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Is a baking AU, LITERALLY, Larry fluff with sweet pastries, Louis is a client, M/M, Sugar, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, harry works in a bakery, no really it's very sweet, ooooh honey honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Harry works in a bakery to pay for singing lesson and such.Louis comes in every week and gets a cinnamon bun.The crush can almost be seen from space.Baking themed short fluff!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Sugar and cinnamon

Baking was not the love of his life, never had been. It was just his way of making some extra cash till he got up there. Up and up and up to the damned heaven of rockstars.

Harry knew that at some point he was going to make it as a singer. He singer this, deep inside of him, but still hadn’t found the opportunity. For now, he’d finished college and spent the last couple of years improving his vocal techniques, trying to fin contacts, that sort of thing. Open mike nights and karaoke were also big on his life. Music was what he lived for, and he was going to be big, he knew. Touch the stars.

But of course, while he made it big he needed to pay some bills, so he’d been working at a bakery for the last three years. Quite a good job, his boss was a very decent (if odd) man, people usually were happy to be there, he met lots of kids and people and got to sample the sweetest treats. Sometimes he was tired and it was hard to put a smile for the clients, sometimes they ran out of food too soon and clients got angry, sometimes they had issues with providers or equipment, but in general, it was a very pleasant job.

And there were unexpected advantages, too - not just the regular sweet treats, but the eye candy too.

His boss teased Harry a lot about one of their clients: a young man, roughly his age, who came every Tuesday afternoon and got himself a cinnamon bun. An incredibly good looking man. He had a strong accent and piercing blue eyes, a bit of stubble that wonderfully accented some great cheekbones and general amazing face structure. Cinnamon bun guy always smiled at him and was fun, made some joke or other, lightened up his day. Cinnamon bun guy also had the sing song voice of an angel. Cinnamon bun guy was too much, too pretty, to joyful, to wonderful.

But Harry was hesitant for once, didn’t dare give his number, ask for a date, convinced that this guy was either straight or already in a committed relationship. I mean, how could he not be? Hell, maybe he was even married, some couples just chose not to wear rings. What would make him want to be with a wannabe star like him? Nothing, that’s what. Cinnamon bun guy deserved an actual star, an actual constellation, the sun itself. Ok, yeah, so maybe his crush was deeper than he thought.

Harry had never had issues to find people to spend the night with. He was charming, he was interesting, he was also thoughtful and kind and fun. People loved him, and when he sang he could practically get anyone in bed. But lately… All he could think about was this guy, and he couldn’t look at any cinnamon buns without letting out a little sigh. Ridiculous, maybe. He didn’t know this man’s name, at he was already taking over his sentimental life.

Harry knew he had to do something, so he decided to pluck up some courage and the next time that cinnamon bun guy he would ask for his number, maybe even ask if he wanted to get dinner sometime. There was a chance right there that the guy would say yes, and he had to at least try. It was stupid that he was brave enough to face mean producers and people mocking him in all kids of ways and couldn’t just ask the number of a cute guy. Stupid.

But the next Tuesday cute guy didn’t show up, and Harry kicked himself because he didn’t have anything to look for him. Not a name, a workplace, anything. He couldn’t very well look for “gorgeous boys with a strong accent in your area”. And he hadn’t ever seen him around town, or asked where he worked. What if he never saw him again? That striking face, those piercing blue eyes, one of the most interesting faces all around. Maybe he’d been seen the love of his life for weeks and hadn’t even known, maybe he’d lost the chance, maybe…

Harry understood that it was stupid to be this upset over a guy he had only briefly seen at work. There were others guys that he actually knew, who would be good companions. And yet… He couldn’t stop thinking about his crush. Cinnamon bun guy had stolen his heart, with some simple baking related jokes and soft smiles.

The next Tuesday he came back, but something was wrong. He was paler than usual and his eyes were red, as if he’d been crying for a long time. Harry wanted to ask, needed to ask, would it be overstepping? They didn’t know each other, but Harry felt the absolute need to comfort this beautiful stranger. Cute guy asked for two cinnamon buns this time, and Harry felt that the words that he’d wanted to say, that he’d rehearsed even ( _hey, dinner? No that’s not right_ ) died in his throat.

No, Harry said he would talk with his mystery crush and he would. But he would have to adjust his speech to those teary eyes.

“Is something wrong?”

The boy looked at him with a quizzical expression. Harry tried not to let the way his hands were shaking stop him.

“I’ll get you some coffee, all right? Get us both some coffee. Sometimes telling a stranger is easier than to someone you know. More… liberating.”

“I…” The stranger was lost for words, but not freaked out. Good.

“Come on, I’ll get a couple of chairs from the back, we can have the buns and the coffee you can let it all out. I don’t judge.”

The strange nodded and smiled, and he had the prettiest smile Harry had ever seen.

“I’m Harry, by the way.”

“Louis.”

The name of an angel. Whatever measures Harry had taken to minimise his infatuation disappeared as he heard that name. Louis.

The sat in the alley behind the bakery, just two folding chairs, still warm cinnamon buns and some coffee.

Louis told Harry about all that had been happening to him lately, how his boyfriend dumped him because “he was so arrogant and full of himself”, how he injured himself in football and now couldn’t play for some weeks and he’d spent the last week quite sick and alone. So yeah, it had been hard.

“The thought of getting meself another of these sweet treats was actually one of the few joys I had.”

Harry wanted to marry that accent.

“Glad to be able to help.” he said, with a cheeky smile. “And yeah, your ex was a douche. I may not know you very well, but I can already tell you can do better than that.”

Louis smiled again as he took another bite on his cinnamon bun, and Harry felt his entire insides turn to goo. How was someone so beautiful even real.

Louis kept the conversation going, curious about this baker who had offered a kind ear.

“So, how did you get into baking?”

It became a ritual.

Every Tuesday, Louis came back, got his pastry and had a chat with Harry in the back, while the boss handled the clients. Their weekly little moment of disconnecting from the world, of peace. Harry learnt that Louis liked singing too, and the thought of singing together crossed their minds. Louis obviously liked Harry too, his ambition, his undeniable talent, his strength, his eyes. It was hard for him to put himself out there because he’d just been dumped quite painfully, but the moment the wounds were a bit more healed…

At his request, Harry taught him some basics of baking, and there they were, with that rolling pin, Harry just behind Louis, teaching him, both smiling like idiots, making tasteless jokes feelings as if this was to be real. They were covered in flour and sugar and frosting, having a hard time believing what they had stumbled upon, all that they had found in each other. 

The chemistry. The laughter. The affection that was already growing between them.

When finally Harry kissed Louis, his bakery crush tasted like sugar and cinnamon. Harry enjoyed it for some time, eyes closed, wanting to stay in this moment forever.

“Something wrong, love?”

“It’s just… Louis, you taste like heaven.”

Harry was in heaven. And heaven tasted like sugar and cinnamon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Please do leave a comment if you liked! You know you want to comment!
> 
> BTW, would anyone be interested in a hurt!Louis series like the ones I did for Loki, Roger et al? He's my boy suddenly so I need him to be hurt and then comforted :)


End file.
